Never Have Left
by Adaelie
Summary: If it hadn't been for Claire, I would have never left my summery days behind me. If it hadn't been for Claire, I would have never understood what it meant to be loved. Kai x Claire. One-shot.


**Never Have Left**

If it hadn't been for Claire, I would never have left his summery days behind me. If it hadn't been for Claire, I would have never understood what it meant to be loved. Kai x Claire. One-shot.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **I promised Willow that I would make a one shot, and I really hope that this helps her out with her one-shot. Anyway, so; I really hope you guys like this one shot. I haven't written anything Harvest Moon in so long, so I think I should make it up to you guys. Thanks for reading! This is written from Kai's point of view, by the way.

I remember when I first met that blonde, sunny little farmer. It was the last day of Spring, but I guess it was also the beginning of something more. Something more exciting, something more spectacular. I guess I've not exactly had a great background when it came to serious relationships. Yeah, so I've had a few flings here and there; but really who hasn't? I was sure enough that I wasn't alone out of all the guys here in Mineral Town. And I mean, honestly; could you really expect me to keep myself down to just one girl? Seriously, with the sun out and all the girls out on the beach in their swim suits… it was downright impossible. I couldn't help it. I'm a guy, I have my needs too.

I'm not exactly a player. Or at least, I've never thought of myself that way. I've had a few summer romances, and sometimes I stuck around for a season or two until I got bored with whoever girl I was with at the time. But if it wasn't for Claire, I would have never understood what it meant to be in love. Sure, I've told girls that I've loved them before. I know how Rick could be when it came to me and Popuri, and to be honest; I was perfectly fine with it. Yeah, like I'd really date a bubbly, air headed ditz like Popuri. She wasn't exactly my type. Since when? Since I figured out that she was a total moron.

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh of me. But I mean, seriously? I didn't have a problem with Rick as much; he would leave me alone as long as I didn't come any where near his sister. That being said, it was pretty much impossible for me to escape her. She'd follow me everywhere, and she'd come to the beach shack every day. And I just couldn't tell her to go away. I guess you could say I'm a bit heartless for shooting down every girl that has ever actually had feelings for me. I guess you could say that I'm a little selfish for not caring about anyone else. But I couldn't stand it when I made someone cry. It was just impossible to ignore them, and that being said… I couldn't make Popuri cry either. Her money was still good, anyway. I remember when I first met Claire though. She had heard about my reputation, and downright shot me down when I first started flirting with her.

I understood it completely, or at least I kind of could. What chick in their right mind would turn me down? I mean, come on. Anyway, I had held a grudge against her for a while, at least until I saw her running to the beach; all vulnerable from a deep set heartbreak. I was just closing up that day, but I couldn't just leave her there. From what I could tell, it was rare that she would ever be found crying her heart out. She'd usually bottle up her emotions and take it like it was nothing. I recognized her as someone so strong that the world could be ending right behind her, and she'd deal with it like it was nothing. So, I comforted her, and became one of her friends.

She wasn't sure about it at the time, but I was sure she couldn't help but smile at me. I think that was the first time I actually felt happy in a while. After that, she'd come around often after her farm work was done. She'd order something, and I'd make it; and we'd talk for a little while until she had to go. I thought she was cute, I did. But after a while, I started seeing more past her appearances. After a while… I think I started to fall in love. And I mean, I fell hard. At first, I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I was ever falling in love with some girl. But the harder I thought about it, I realized that Claire was not _just_ some girl. She was a little selfish, maybe a little insecure. She was hard to be dealt with sometimes, but in the end she was worth all the difficulties of keeping her happy.

Sometimes, I had to wonder if she ever really was worth all the trouble she was. I was always in denial though. I didn't believe for a second that I really loved her. I assumed it had to just be puppy love, oh but dear goddess. She was really something. I would have worshipped the ground she walked on if I could with an ounce of dignity. I remember how sad she was when I told her that I was leaving to go to Forget-Me-Not Valley. She just looked up at me with her cerulean blue eyes, and I just about crumbled to pieces. I couldn't stand what she did to me. She drove me insane, but at the same time she'd make it all better with just a simple smile. I adored her. And dare I say it, I loved her.

It was about three summers later that I realized it. I realized that I loved her with every beat of my heart. I loved her more than anything in the world. Her smile, her eyes, the way she'd twist her hair around her finger when she was nervous, the way her face would turn a little red when I teased her. The way her eyes lit up with excitement whenever I'd come back and say hi. She'd be so worried if I cut my finger a little. She'd get scared if I left her for more than a second. And I realized, she loved me too. After a while, we went out; although I found it hard to stick to one girl, I managed. I looked at other girls sometimes, and Claire would notice it; and she would get so jealous. But then, it was that one moment that tore me apart. She told me that she was breaking up with me. She told me that Popuri had told her that I was cheating on Claire. I didn't believe it for a second. I would have known if I was getting laid.

Claire distanced herself from me from that day on, never wanting for a moment to speak to me. And Popuri pushed herself closer and closer into my world. I had finally gotten the pink haired girl to confess about her lies; and I had finally gotten Claire to accept me again. Even so, she refused to believe me.

Then came the day I was finally leaving Mineral Town for this summer. I looked back, waiting for Claire to bound to the beach and give me my yearly pineapple before I'd leave. She never came until I was about to board the last ship. She came up, running towards me; calling for me to stop. For me to stay. And I saw a blue feather in her pocket, and I knew it all too well. So, I embraced her and we married only weeks later. I never left Mineral Town after that.

If it hadn't been for Claire, I would have never left my summery days behind me. If it hadn't been for Claire, I would have never understood what it meant to be loved.


End file.
